the fate of both worlds
by nerdy jock 100
Summary: Your a pilot in world war 2 but when a experimental German weapon is put in your plane you crash into Equestria. Your plane also known as Spitfire is destroyed can he save both worlds or will the Germans take both. check it out at


**This is during ww2 and I will use nicknames for some of the planes.**

"You ready to take these suns of bitches out." I said to my partner.

"Lets." He replied I walked over to my Spitfire. I climbed into the cockpit and put on my gear. I started to check the water pumps, the oil pump pressure, and my oxygen level.

"All ready for take off." I said.

"Runways are all clear your free to take off, also we are getting reports of BF-109s watch out." The man said and with that I hit the engine primer. I gave thumbs up to my partner cowboy and started to slowly push the throat forwards. The front propeller started to move faster and faster till it was just a blur.

The plane started to move and before I know it I was flying. I was part of an elite group called hellcats. My military states were major, my name is Tyler but most call me takedown. The reason is that I could take down three German FW-190 with no problem.

I was on my way to the shores of Germany. We had invaded already but they need some extra firepower to keep of the German planes from blowing up tanks, supply trucks, and medical trucks. Besides from that the Germans have been working on something new its said that it could as fast as 700 MPH. My job is obvious, take it out and leave nothing left.

I fly over the shore and get ready for the fight. Cowboy comes right next to me and gives me thumbs up. I give him one back and before I know it we were flying over the airfield we are attacking. I look down to see soldiers running up only to be met with artillery shots. I look up to see German planes coming at 1 o'clock I pull up. I start to unload my .50-callarbal bullets at the planes. The first one gets shot right in the wing causing it to crash down with a stream of smoke. As German plane starts to shot at me, I pull left. 'CLINK CLINK' I hear as the bullets hit my plane. I do a spiral down but it doesn't fool them. I pull up right behind one and shoot it, the bullets rip right throw back. The back part falls of and the plane explodes. I fly throw the smoke and fly on top of the last German plane. He doesn't seem to notice me so I fly up. I look down to see his still there; I fly down and start to shot. It rips throw the cockpit killing the pilot and he crashes down.

"Cowboy all clear are you done?" I asked.

"Almost, its just this one I cant get him in my sights." He replied.

"Keep the job up our men are advancing now." I said.

"Got him now to get ride of the artillery, get ready to drop the bombs. This will destroy any anti aircraft and artillery on the wall; also let the soldiers get past quicker. After that we destroy the plane." Cowboy explained.

I smirked and said, "This is going to be fun." I pulled down left and got ready to drop the bomb. As we past over the wall 'BOOM' I started to lose control. I looked back to see I was smoking now but I had to carry on. I turned back and got ready to drop it again as I past by I hit the release button. 'BOOM' the bomb hit it directly and Cowboy followed as I did. The wall started to collapse on its self a large cloud of smoke and dust covered the ground.

"Good work job now we can move up." Said a soldier throw the radio, in the background I could hear gunshots.

"Now time for that plane, Cowboy you cover me from the Germans as I land. I will destroy the base." I said.

"You got it boss." He replied as we got near the base. I could hear alarms going off and German planes starting to fly out. "I can handle this boss you take out the base." He said.

I lowered to the ground and I could see swastika flags everwhere. I hit the button and my landing gear started to release. As I landed Cowboy dropped a bomb right in front of me.

"Are you trying to kill me." I said jokingly.

"Maybe." He replied and with that my plane came to a stop. I opened the cockpit window and jump out. German soldiers were scouring about trying to get their guns or get in their planes. I could see the hanger and I started to run, 'BOOM' I turn around to see that the base was starting to explode. I have to plant the bomb to be shore it is destroyed. I keep running but this time as fast as possible. I take out my Colt 1911 and reloaded it. As I got closer I could see the airplane, it had no propeller but some huge part on the top.

"ihn zu töten." The German soldier screamed.

I shot him and then I shot the next soldier as he went to pick up his Mp40. I ran into the hanger to see the plane, it was tan, had missals, and huge machine guns. I would say .60-calaber. I ran up to it and took out the timed bomb, I slid it into a compartment. It was set for ten minutes and with that I ran out back to my plane.

"I saw a German doing something to your plane." Cowboy said.

"Its fine if it's a bomb I can take it out but I don't have time." I replied and with in a seconded I got to the plane. Explosions all around me the base were finished. I did a quick scan and there was no bomb on my plane. I jumped in like an ape into the plane. I hit the ignition button and I started to take off. I was now flying away with the base exploding right behind me. I was off the ground and I hit the landing gear to return its cozy slot.

"YEHAAA." Cowboy screamed as we left. "That was some damn good shooting we did." 'BOOM' Cowboys plane exploded and started to spiral down.

"COWBOY." I screamed as his plane hit the ground. I look back to see the plane and it had fire coming out the back. I gripped tighter to the throttle and pulled it as far as it went. The German plane went up right next to me and even past me and flew up. I know what he is about to do. I fly up chasing him but he is too fast and slick. He disappears 'CLINK CLINK CLINK' he started to shot my tail but I turned left and up. He was right behind me trying to get me but I would go up, down, left, and right. I flew down and did a circle I was behind him. I started to shot hitting his tail but nothing was happening. I only made dents but it wasn't penetrating.

'BOOM' the timed bomb went off killing the German and the plane spiraled down. "GOD DMN IT, FUCKING GERMANS." I screamed, I looked at how much gas I had left. I could go another 10 miles but even that was stretching it. All of a sudden I see a flash I cover my eyes. When I open them I'm crashing down into what looks like a city but it had towers not buildings. My left wing hits the tower causing me to spiral down into what looks like a forest. I try to pull the escape lever but it wouldn't let me pull it back. I looked up and before I could anything I crashed into the forest.

"So it looks like our new teleported works. Were has our little friend gone." The German general said.

"I'm not shore sir it is giving some weird feed back but it says its not on earth." The scientist said.

"We need to find it, this invention will win us the war." Said the general and with that he left.

**Hope you like and remember to review and rate. **


End file.
